


Heir to Nothing

by hollyhock13



Series: Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Canonical Rape/Non-con, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tim Drake, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Bondage, Prompt: Pinned Down, Rape, Red Robin Issues 24-25, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, Triggers, Underage Rape/Non-con, Whumptober 2019, back at it again with that, but successful, listen this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhock13/pseuds/hollyhock13
Summary: “A fate not-quite worse than death.” —Red Robin #25





	Heir to Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS SEMI-GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF RAPE OF A TEENAGER. THIS MAY BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME AUDIENCES SO PLEASE READ WITH DISCRETION.
> 
> Listen, Tim has been sexually assaulted...at least three times in canon by my count? And nobody ever writes the aftermath because “men can’t be sexually assaulted” so. Here I am not writing the aftermath but explicitly assaulting him. <strike>Yay</strike>
> 
> Tim is 17 here in canon, and being assaulted by Ra’s Al Ghul’s half-sister? So that’s extra gross but here we are. I never said this was a good fic.
> 
> This was not fun to write, and I may very well have made mistakes. Please note that all of those mistakes are my own.

Tim blinks back to consciousness.

He immediately regrets doing so. Promise is there, watching him in...the catacombs? What are they doing here? His arms are chained on either side above his head, but his costume and mask remain in place. He breathes a soft sigh of relief for that. 

He blinks and things come back into focus a little better. There is another woman here, shrouded in a dark purple cloak. It makes him think of Stephanie for a split second. He shakes his head and blinks once more.

Promise is speaking, “—I apologize for what I did to you. The blood honor I owe my family forces me to act against my conscience.”

Tim’s brain is spinning. “Your family...? You said...your sister?” That must be the woman in the cloak.

She steps forwards and speaks. “You seek order, but your life is a labyrinth,  _ Timothy.” _

The use of his name sets off alarm bells in his brain. This woman knows who he is. Who is  she? She has him at a distinct disadvantage, even before you count his physical restraints. 

She continues without regard to his confusion, “You impart such importance to every little detail of the world, but you humbly fail to note your own importance to that tapestry.”

_ This is not good, _ he thinks. _Who is she?_

“You have been targeted for death because you seek to learn too much.” She lowers her hood so Tim can see the dark magic swirling there. She continues, “The secrets surrounding the ancient art of killing are meant as a divine promise to knowledge and power and cannot be usurped by one who strives for order.”

She reaches forward and roughly tugs Tim’s cowl off of his head. “It is an unexpected irony that to obtain these secrets you must die tonight, because I wanted nothing more from you than the very essence of life, Timothy.”

Essence of life? That doesn’t sound like something he wants to give up.

“Though your flesh dies now, know that your spirit will by honored and you will live on...” she continues as she removes her cloak to let it fall on the floor.

Tim’s mind is working to catch up. She’s planning to kill him, that much is obvious. Promise said something of the sort. 

“...Through the child you are about to give me,” she finishes and drops her dress.

Tim’s mind shorts out. There is a naked woman in front of him with terrifying magical eyes who thinks he is giving her a child. What child? His child? She wants him to... No. No way. Not happening. 

And yet, the more Tim thinks, the more he realizes that he doesn’t really have a choice. He’s chained to a wall in the catacombs. It’s not as though there are a lot of escape options. He can’t reach his belt or his backup picks in the sole of his boot.

Cass. 

Cass is coming. He just has to hold out until she gets here.

He focuses on anything besides what is happening before him, but his mind is invariably forced back to the situation at hand. Or chest, as this “Daughter of Acheron” begins looking for the catches and zippers on his suit.

The touches make him shiver. Come on, Cass, I need you  _ now_. 

To distract himself a bit, he tries to fake involuntary reactions to throw he off of where the actual catches are. Two failures (and several inches of exposed skin) later, he succeeds and she’s zapped by a defensive circuit.

She growls and pulls back. “You foolish boy! I offer you the chance of a lifetime! You have been given the opportunity to procreate with a Daughter of Acheron and you insist on playing your childish tricks! Don’t worry, we will be successful here with or without your cooperation.” She dives back in with a renewed vengeance—and a knife.

She found the zipper earlier, but struggled with the secondary catches, so she saws at the threads holding them in place until they fall open exposing the zipper. She pulls it down, but it doesn’t expose the area she is desperate to reach. Tim is grateful even as she snarls.

She must feel his relief because she activates that magic Promise used before to knock him out and shocks him with it. “A taste of your own medicine, hm?” Her voice is satisfied as he screams.

Tim fights back tears and the other physical reaction he has before she notices it.

The Daughter does not overlook it. She gropes him there. “Well that does solve one problem,” she laughs. 

Tim’s face burns. He doesn’t want this, he doesn’t. Tears prick the corners of his eyes as she gets to work with the knife to access what she wants. This is  _Ra’s sister_. How could he possibly want this?

She nicks his skin as she finally gains access to his body. “Does pain arouse you? Perhaps that will be useful to me while you yet live.”

Her voice is steady, but Tim hears it as a taunt.  _ Please, Cass. _

And then it’s happening. She is on him, and Tim is in shock, his head reeling and his mind going a thousand miles an hour.

What if Cass doesn’t get here in time? What if she  _does_? What about...this? What if she really...

Tim can’t stop the tears anymore. Why is his body even reacting this way?! He’s not attracted to her, and he doesn’t want this so  _ why—?! _

She moves and Tim cannot contain the yelp. She laughs. “I knew you would enjoy this.”

_Enjoy?!_ If this is enjoyment of sex, Tim never wants to do this again. Again. He’s having  sex,  well, kind of. This isn’t what sex is supposed to be, right? Then again, he wouldn’t really know, would he?

Again, movement pulls him out of his thoughts as the Daughter moans. Is  she  enjoying this? Should she? That’s not fair, is it? Would it be worse, though, if she wasn’t?

All of a sudden, it’s over. His body has betrayed him again, and the Daughter removes herself from him. “You should be proud, Detective. Your offspring will be heir to an empire.”

Tim restrains a sob. This can’t be happening, it doesn’t make any sense!  _ Where is Cass?! _

As if in answer to his plea, a batarang shatters the chain restraining one of his arms. He pulls it down to cover himself instinctively as two more batarangs fly for the Daughters of Acheron. They are deflected, but the deflections put them at the mercy of Cass as she attacks from the shadows. 

Tim blinks and realizes he needs to be free in case she needs him. Picking the lock on his other hand proves more difficult than it should be between the pins and needles of blood returning to his hand and the shaky after effects of the adrenaline still coursing through his body. He gets his hand free and covers himself with his cape while he tries to reassemble his uniform. Tears and shaking hands make that more difficult than it should be as well.

He turns to watch Cass just as The Daughter approaches from behind her. Instinctively, Tim signals Cass to get down and swings his backup bo at her head. Cass deals one more blow to Promise and both Daughters of Acheron are down for the count.

Tim drops his bo and vomits. Somewhere deep in his mind he thinks this is probably disrespectful in the catacombs. He laughs a little until it turns into a sob. Isn’t what just happened here even more disrespectful?

A hand falls on his shoulder and he whirls around into a defensive position. Cass. It’s just Cass. Cass, Cass who was too late to save him. He falls into her arms and cries. 


End file.
